Dimples
by xXxVioletDelightsxXx
Summary: Another angst-filled drabble slight edit to the original . Might turn into something more, not sure if this is a one-shot or not. Please read & review :


Hi everybody,

So this is my third attempt at this whole writing thing & once again I am finding that the lovely Klaroline to be my muse.

Just another short drabble - they are gradually getting longer as I'm still trying to find my voice. This was suppose to be quite light & fluffy but it seems I like these two intense & angst-ridden - who knew?!

Anyway, I hope you all like it & I would really appreciate your thoughts on this, so please put the below button to good use (also, this is my first attempt at any sort of dialogue so bear with me here).

Love

Nic xoxo

* * *

**Dimples**

A contented sigh escaped the beautiful blonde's lips as she reached up to lightly stroke the cheek of her lover, an adoring smile gracing his lips as he looked down upon her.

"Who knew the devil had dimples?" she murmered into the quiet of their bedroom.

"Oh so I'm the devil now?" was her companion's response as her leaned down to capture her lips, a smirk now prominent on his. "Not five minutes ago you were saying my name as if in prayer."

"That was five minutes ago. I am now certain you are the devil himself." she whispered against his lips.

A light chuckle escapsed him as he kissed the side of her mouth.

"And how exactly have you come to this conclusion sweetheart?" he asked, before trailing kisses down the side of her jaw..

She gasped as he started her nuzzle her neck, the scruff on his cheek tickiling the sensitive skin there.

"Well...the things you...do to me, the...way you make...me feel is...positively...sinful." she stuttered out, her breathing becoming shallow as he continued his ministrations.

"And tell me love, how do I make you feel?" he asked, his lips now ghosting across her collerbone.

"Like I'll...die if you...don't touch me...kiss me...love me." was her laboured response.

At this he looked up, now hovering just above her face on the bed, his eyes serious. "Well in that case I should be calling you devil also love" he replied. "I had thought you an angel but now is see you are a temptress sent to torment me."

"Torment you? How do I torment you exactly?"

"With every look you torment me, with every touch, every word you torment me. You talk of dying love but you don't know what it means to truly die. I died a thousand years ago and it is only now that I can feel my heart beat again. One thousand years and I can finally breath, here with you."

"Why does that torment you?" she whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. " Why does my loving you torment you?"

"Because sweetheart... it is not meant to last."

At this she opened her mouth to argue with him, to tell him he was wrong, only for him to put his finger to her lips. "We both know that I'm a monster Caroline, that I've done terrible things, and whether you are an angel or a devil I don't deserve you. We both know this love and one day you are going to leave because of it."

A broken sob escaped her, tears streaming down her face, staining the pillow she rested on.

"Hush love, don't cry...you know I hate to see you cry" he said, kissing her wet cheek. "But that is how you torment me Caroline. I can never be sure if the last look we share, the last word spoken, touch received really will be the last. I live in fear of this everytime you walk out the door. Sweetheart, I don't want to die again."

"You won't!" She cried out. "Nik how many times must I tell you that I love you before you hear me!"

"I know love, but-"

"No! No buts, no nothing!" she yelled, her voice shattering the quiet of the bedroom. "I'm talking now and you WILL listen!" her eyes alight with fury.

"Yes you are a monster, and yes you have done terrible things but I love you Nik. I LOVE you. And more than that I see you. You think I don't, you think I say words like monster and devil and I don't truly know what they means but I do. I see you for what you are, who you are and I love you. I am always going to love you."

And he could see it in her eyes, the love she had for him, hear the conviction of it in her voice.

The realization of this brought him to his knees, she brought him to his knees, the almighty hybrid, most feared of all the Originals. Except he wasn't, not with her. With her he was simply a man. A man very much in love.

Angel, devil, it didn't matter what she was - he adored her, worshipped her, lived for her. A thousand years and he had found his reason, his heartbeat, and she was lying in his arms.

"And I love you sweetheart, always and forever." And with that he smiled down at her, his dimples on full display.


End file.
